Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Hibiki's Journey
by RedCrimson
Summary: Every story has a diffrent path and meaning. Kira is about to learn that his existance as the ultimate coordinator has more to do with the existance of many others, others whos storys are bonded to his own. Read and review. Title might change later on.


**A/N: I don't not own Gundam SEED, SEED Destiny, or any factors of Gundam used in this fic. **

* * *

_Where am I?_

That was the question running through Kira's mind as he looked at the landscape around him. He found himself in a large rock canyon area. At the moment he was in a large valley area of the canyon, walking around to find some clue as to where he was. He couldn't remember how he got there, only that he was wearing his pilot suit (minus his helmet) and wandering where he was.

The area all around him seemed deserted, with only the sound of the wind blowing being the only thing he heard.

He turned to his side and found a strange sight. Standing about twenty feet in front of him was a little girl, about 5 years old, with short cut hair, wearing a white dress, Violet eyes, and a emotionless experssion on her face.

Kira slowly began to approach her, and he was within hearing range, so as he walked towards her he asked, "Hey, what are you doing out here little girl?"

The little girl didn't change the expression on her face, or look directly at him, but merely said, "Are you Kira Hibiki?"

Kira stopped walking as he heard the question she had just asked. How did this little girl know who he was? What's more is why did she want to know?

Kira hesitated for a moment and then replied, "Yes, I am. Why do you want to know?"

Again the little girl didn't respond, but merely said, "It cant be stopped, they'll all be destroyed."

Kira didn't understand what was she talking about, "What do you mean, who will be destroyed?

The little girl raised her hand and pointed her finger up in the air, "Them."

Kira looked up trying to see what she meant, seeing nothing, and turned back respond, when a blast from behind him hit the ground ten feet away from him, sending him flying and hitting the dirt hard. He took another look up at the sky, and saw a shocking sight.

The sky was filled with what looked like countless gundams and ships of different designs that he had never seen before.

_Where did all of those come from_, Kira thought.

He observed as the gundams began to fire at something else in the air, and looked to see something that that something looked like the dark blue blur of what was probably the outline of another Gundam.

All of the gundams then began to fire and attack the unknown blue blur that he supposed was another unknown Gundam.

Nothing made sense to Kira, but he was shocked as he saw one by one the unknown blue Gundam that was only visible as a blur tear away at every other Gundam and ship in the sky, making each one be destroyed one after the other.

Kira took cover quick as he then saw only one Gundam left, what was supposedly the Strike Freedom, which then charged at the unknown Gundam that was still moving too fast to make out.

The Strike Freedom was defeated the next second as the unknown Gundam rammed into the strike freedom and both machines went into impact towards the ground.

Kira ran quickly as the two machines where heading for the spot he was at, and was sent flying as the impact hit the ground.

He slowly got up as the saw the massive destruction of the machines around the area.

He then turned to see the little girl again now standing on the remains of one of the destroyed machines, looking at him. Then hovering behind her was the unknown Gundam, which was now in normal speed, and Kira saw it in full sight now.  
It looked a lot like the strike freedom, but it was as if it was a more advance model, it appearance looked more powerful and fearful than any machine he had ever seen, and it was in an aura that made it seem as if it was capable of massive destruction.

The little girl turned back to see Kira, he said, "Who are you, and what is that machine"?

The little girl still showed no emotion, and simply said, "Eventually, all the worlds will be destroyed".

The Gundam behind her then raised its beam rifle, and aimed it at Kira, Kira looked as the beam came at him,

**(Dream ends)**

Kira jolted up in his bed, his face covered in sweat.

What was going on, for that last week or so, he had been having the same dream.

_What does any of it mean_, Kira thought to himself.

* * *

In another place, a man with Kira's face was watching him as he woke up from his unusual dream.

All around him multiple people were standing, each with Kira's face as well

_We've waited too long_, he said to the rest of them, _We must make him act now, or we all risk fading from existence._

* * *

**_A/N: New story idea that came to me._**

**_The dream may seem weird or not easy to understand, but I wanted to make it short and to the point._**

**_Anyone that has watch the Japanese show, Kamen Rider Decade, the dream above is kind of like a Gundam SEED version of the dream sequence Natsumi has in the first episode of the series about the Rider War. Just that in my fic the dream is suppose to be meant to be filled with gundams from different fics, instead of kamen riders.  
If that makes any sense to understand it, if not, just watch the first 3 minutes of Kamen Rider Decade online and you will get a visual of the Dream sequence above.  
_**

**_Also the plot of my fic will kind of follow the plot of the kamen rider decade show to a certain extend, but not have anything to do at all with any kamen rider series at all._**

**_More info will be in the next chapter._**

**_Please read and review._**

**_P.S. If anyone who reads this and has watched Kamen Rider Decade, you might know what it is my fic is going to be like, so if anyone has a better idea for a new title other than what I have curretnly, let me know._**


End file.
